1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to strollers and more particularly to a locking device with an additional safety mechanism for collapsable stroller.
2. Related Art
Collapsable strollers has been used around the world. Typically, a locking device is mounted on such a collapsable stroller. In collapsing the stroller, first rotate the locking device to move connecting rods up, thereby disengaging sliding blocks from catches. Then, user may collapse the stroller in this unlocked position. But this is unsatisfactory for the purpose for which the invention is concerned for the following reasons:
1. The locking device is unsightly because it is projected from the stroller.
2. The collapsing operation is not simplified since, as stated above, the locking device is required to rotate to move connecting rods up for disengaging sliding blocks from catches before user bends his/her back to collapse the stroller.
3. Connecting rod is movable. Also, a gap may exist between connecting rod and stroller frame while collapsing the stroller. Hence, it is possible to hurt user if hands are accidentally put into the gap.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an improved locking device with an additional safety arrangement for collapsable stroller in order to overcome the above drawbacks of prior art.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a locking device for collapsable stroller whereby press pushing portion and thus engagement portion of push button pivot two driving members in two different opposite directions such that two coupled steel cables are pulled toward the center of gripping portion, thereby unlocking the latches so as to unfold the stroller thereafter.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a locking device for collapsable stroller. The stroller further comprises a safety mechanism at the upper side of one driving member. Safety mechanism comprises a pawl-like member blocks the push button in the locked state of the stroller, thus preventing latches from accidentally being unlocked.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.